My Sensei, the Bastard
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto got a tutor for being so lazy and always the last of the class. Weird thing is, the tutor is his number one enemy, the eighteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke... SasuNaru, lemon, OOC, AU


Minna-san, konnichiwa! lol! It feels weird to use that greeting, but I'm trying to get use to it! I'm trying to be a polite teenage girl, since I have been a really childish and not-quite-polite girl! Really, I hate being ladylike! I want to be my natural carefree and happy-go-lucky self, but I think it's for the best! Woot!

Gaara: Actually, I think your true self is much more attractive...

Koneko: Y-you think so? (blushes slightly)

Gaara: ...yeah... (blushes)

Koneko: Um...arigato... (smiles and blushes)

Gaara: Mm...

Ehem! Now, before I start to trail things off, let's start our new story, ne? Woot!

* * *

**My Sensei, the Bastard**

It was a bright spring day. The birds were chirping happily, the folwers were blooming beautifully and the kids were running around cheerfully. Indeed, it was a very good day to have a fresh start. However, things did not go the same for the usually-hyper-and-loud, fifteen-year-old blond named Uzumaki Naruto.

'Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Why the hell does that teme have to be my sensei?! Kuso...!'

He continued to curse as he packed his sutff into his black and orange backpack. Then, he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Later, he put on his attire which consisted of a hooded orange sweater and a apir of baggy black jeans. Leaving the zipper half opened, the kitsune walked out of his apartment.

'Really...I don't even know why I should go to class today! It's not like I'd be happy to see him at school!' he thought as he walked along the busy street. 'Geez...why did baa-chan set him up as my sensei in the first place anyway? She knows I'm a no good term with him at all! That damn retarded bastard! Kami, I really hate him!'

"...you're late, dobe..."

Naruto looked up and grunted. "Don't call me that, teme..."

"That's not a nice word to be said to your sensei, is it?" the other guy smirked and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist all of a sudden. "Come on, I'm going to give you a punishment for being late..."

"Dammit, Sasuke! Let go of me!"

The taller guy, still smirking, let go of the blond's hand. The kitsune glared angrily at him and began walking towards the school building. Sasuke followed right behind him, the smirk never went away from his I'm-proud-of-myself face that weirdly, made all the girls inside the school to fall for the eighteen-year-old guy.

Indeed, he was only eighteen years old, yet he was already being a student-teacher**(1)** in the school, all thanks to his over-than-average intelligence. This was one reason that Naruto hated him so much, other than his annoyingly arrogant attitude. As they walked towards the music room**(2)**, the raven took his time to stare at the blond's chubby ass.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, the proud son of the director of Uchiha Corporation, Uchiha Fugaku, was homosexual. Actually, it was not really homosexual since he was not interested in the same sex, nor is he interested with the opposite sex. He was only interested with one person, and the person was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"...what are you staring at, teme?"

"...hn..."

The smaller boy rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Nevertheless, as soon as he turned back to the front, he was blushing heavily. His face was crimson red and his heartbeat was going faster every single second. He had known that the Uchiha was staring at his butt, and he somehow felt embarrassed and weird about it.

'Darn that teme! What the hell did he stared at my ass for?!' he screamed mentally. 'And why the hell am I blushing like mad?! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid hormones! Stupid feelings!' he walked faster and faster with every word that came out in his mind. 'Ugh! I got to think of something else! Lemme see...ramen! Um...I'm hungry now...'

"...what are you doing, dobe?"

"Huh?" the kitsune realised that he was drooling. "N-nothing!"

Sasuke smirked as he watched the flustering blond wiping his drrol away. 'He's so cute...' he thought. 'Still...I've to be patient on getting him... Uchihas are best known for their patience...and endurance...' his smirk widened as evilness glinted in his mysterious charcoal-coloured eyes. 'Yes...I'll get him someday...'

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"...argh, I give up! I just don't get it!"

"You're not even trying to understand it, usuratonkachi..."

"Don't call me that, teme!" the kitsune tried to punch the raven, but the taller guy easily dodged it. "...kuso! I'm outta here!"

The blond stood up and began to walk away. Taken aback, the Uchiha quickly got up and chased the smaller boy. "Where do you think you're going, Naruto?" he grabbed the slim hand and turned the boy around.

"Let go of me, darn it!" Naruto tried to push him away.

However, Sasuke ignored his words. Instead, he pinned the Uzumaki to the wall. The blue-eyed boy could not help but to blush with his action. He tried to push the dark-haired guy but it was no good. He felt his temperature rising and his breaths started to shorten. He began to pant as he tried helplessly to look away from the raven.

"Look at me, Naruto..."

"...i-iie..." he shut his eyes.

"Naruto..." the taller guy uttered his name again. "Open your eyes and look at me."

He refused to do so and shut his eyes even tighter. "I-iie!"

'Kuso! Looks like I've no other way but to use force in this situation!' With that thought, Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's pink lips. Startled, the blond shot his eyes open. Holding onto the raven's shoulders, he tried to push him again, but to no avail. Instead, the Uchiha pressed himself onto the boy even more.

'I-iie...this is not good... Kami-sama...I'm getting hot... What am I supposed to do? I'm helpless against him...' he closed his eyes slowly, trying not to cry. However, his effort was useless as tears started to drip down his chin. The other male noticed this and stopped kissing him. He still did not let go of the boy, though.

"...what's wrong?"

"Shut up!" he cried. "Everything is wrong! I hate you, Sasuke! And yet, I'm feeling weird everytime we're together, everytime single time you touch me! I don't know what's happening to me, but I don't want it to happen!" He hid his face under the raven's chin and rested it on the guy's chest, continuing to sob. "I...I don't know...anymore..."

"...I know, Naruto... Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you...I have been feeling the same way... At first, I didn't know what this feeling was...but now, I realised what it is really... Naruto...I...I love you..." he said softly at Naruto's ear.

The blond widened his eyes. "S-Sasu...?"

"You're feeling the same like me...but I just want to hear it from you...what's your answer?"

"...I...love you too, Sasuke..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Sasuke...is this really okay?"

"Yeah..."

"But..." the boy fidgeted. "What if...someone sees us?"

"I don't care...I want to show that you're mine to the whole world if I can..." Sasuke whispered.

The blond blushed, hearing those words. He gazed into the Uchiha's eyes. Wrapping his arms around the pale neck, he pulled him for a kiss. The kiss they shared were hot and lustful, yet passionate and loving. The taller guy, dominating the kiss, swirled his tongue all around Naruto's mouth, remembering all the nook and crannies there were.

"Mnn...nnn..."

After a minute, they broke the kiss. The raven then started kissing and sucking the tanned neck, making hickies here and there. The smaller boy moaned and mewled delightfully when the other guy sucked on his most sensitive spot. After making a large hickey on the spot, Sasuke began to trail down towards his chest.

"Ah...mm..." the blond moaned. "Good...s-uck harder...Suke...ah..."

While his mouth skilfully giving one of the perked nipples a treatment, his hand roamed to the other nipple and began to tweak and pinch it playfully. He sucked and licked the nipple while his hand twisted and palyed with the left one. Naruto held on tightly onto Sasuke's hair as he moaned and mewled in pure ecstacy.

"Kami-sama...more...ah..." he arched his back and threw his head.

Suddenly, the kitsune's eyes shot open when he felt a hand squeezing his hard manhood. He gasped and looked down at the smirking raven. Blushing heavily, he reached for the Uchiha and kissed him again. After a while, he let the taller guy take the command again as he trailed down to Naruto's member and began pumping it.

"Nnh...hn..."

"You like it?" Sasuke teased.

Then, he playfully licked the tip of the shaft, causing the smaller boy to moan loudly. Slowly, he started to bob his head up and down the hardened manhood. Naruto felt his orgasm coming close and clenched tightly to the raven's black hair. He came with a scream of Sasuke's name, spurting his hot milk into the Uchiha's mouth.

"...sweet..."

"S-shut up, teme!"

"You still haven't forgotten my pet name, huh?" the guy licked his lip. "Are you ready for real pleasure, Naru-koi?"

The boy blushed and nodded. The taller guy then put two fingers in front of the kitsune's mouth and told him to suck them. He did as told, wetting the digits thoroughly. After it felt right, Sasuke took it out of Naruto's cavern and put it into his entrance. The blond flinched slightly at the weird new feeling inside his body.

After a while, the raven inserted the second digit and made scissoring motion, causing the boy to flinch in displeasure. After a while, he was used to the new sensation - until the fingers accidentally brushed his prostate. He moaned as loudly as possible and asked Sasuke to hit the spot again. The other guy did as told, thrusting at the same spot a few times.

Suddenly, he took his digits out, receiving a groan from the smaller boy. He smirked and spread Naruto's legs awide, placing his huge throbbing member in front of the kitsune's hole. Slowly, he entered the entrance. The blond gasped in pain, a tear flowed down his whiskered cheek. The raven apologised and soothed him with comforting words.

"...you...can move...now..." the boy said after sometime.

Sasuke began to move, very slowly so that he would not hurt the blond. Suddenly, his shaft came in contact with the boy's sweet spot, causing him to scream in pure ecstacy. "Yes, there!" With that signal, the Uchiha pulled his manhood and started to thrust at the same spot, faster and harder with every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Un! Ah! Sasuke! So-good! Ah! Sasu! Um...I'm coming! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Naruto came onto their bodies immediately. Sasuke came inside him not long after. Then, the both of them panted and gasped for air. After a while, Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. The raven looked at him and smiled back. "...I love you, Sasuke-teme..." "Love you too...Naru-dobe... My dobe..." and they lived happily ever after...

**Owari**

The end! Lol! My first lemon oneshot! How was I? Please review! It's already 11 o'clock, so I won't put any babblings here! Bye! Ja ne!

**(1) A student-teacher, a student that also teaches other students at the same time**

**(2) The music room, it's a private room for Sasuke to teach Naruto - and to do hot stuff with him! Woot!**

* * *


End file.
